Renamed History
by percy44442
Summary: smelly Gabe has killed Percy's mom, sally which has made him run away to a better life- only to be adopted by the least likely goddess. PJO and HoO belongs to uncle Rick, and not me :(
1. Chapter 1

**Good day my fellow readers! From the poll, Percy/Thalia won, but Percy/Annabeth was VERY close.**

**(Lost by 2 votes)**

**So, this story will obviously be Percy/Thalia. **

**Now, I am soo sorry that I didn't update when I said I would, but I actually typed almost 2000 words before my brother suddenly closed my computer….**

**And I didn't save.**

**Yep, I was devastated and now I have to type the whole thing all over again. **

**And you know that I am very slow at typing. **

**I know that some of you guys are pretty disappointed that it's Percy/Bianca so I WILL be doing the other pairings too. Personally, I myself am a huge Percabeth fan but I will write other pairings too.**

**Sometime in the future, I will be doing:**

**Percabeth**

**Pertemis**

**Percy/Zoë**

**Percy/Bianca **

**Percy/… Clarisse? (I might do it, I might not)**

**It will probably take years or something to do ALL of them but I WILL do them so keep your eyes open! **

**Don't forget, I'm just beginning so there will be more of me. (I hope I will improve a lot.)**

**Thank you for reading, I appreciate it as not many people read the author's note, **

**So enjoy the story!**

**disclaimer:**

**Percy Jackson belongs to RICK R.**

**(you knew that already though... right?)**

**-percy44442**

Percy's pov.

Come on, just… a little… further.

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me as I continued to run. I have left my "home" this morning when I discovered the opportunity to escape.

Who am I?

I'm Percy Jackson, the 12 years old kid who has no home.

I started panting louder and louder as I tried picking up my speed in this horrifying never ending chase. It was hopeless for me… and I knew it. It's just that I refused to believe it; if I did, what else would there be for me left on this planet?

Right, nothing.

Hope is the last thing I have and I'm not going to lose that.

My feet hurt from sprinting but I have had no choice but to run. My skin were all cut and bruised from multiple things but I held on.

How in the world would I survive today? I would often wonder on how in the world was I still alive?!

You're probably wonder what I'm running from. Well, it's who I'm running from.

My step dad.

His name is Gabe but when I was little, I nicknamed him smelly Gabe. Like seriously, he _reeks_!

To say it lightly….

He smells like a moldy piece of cheese stuck inside of the world's smelliest sneakers that got sprayed by a skunk and dipped in stale beer and smoke.

Now THAT'S an understatement.

Last night, he came home drunk and got in a fight with my mom, Sally.

She's the best person in the world,

which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck.

Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.

The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.

I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. My mom doesn't like to talk about him because _it _makes her sad. She has no pictures.

See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back.

Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.

She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.

Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him,

then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nick named him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth.

He (Gabe) set the whole apartment on fire with mom still inside but I managed to get out with only a few minor burns. I considered myself very lucky.

Unfortunately, smelly Gabe is fine as well. He called the police and a bunch of other forces and convinced then that I had set the house on fire. He fed them a bunch of lies and they surprisingly believed then all!

Now, I have him, and the police hot on my trail. Why hasn't the _great and powerful _police caught me yet? (Note the sarcasm)

The worst part of it all, is that they think_** I**_ purposely kill my mom!

Me! Kill my mom! How could they believe all that junk!?

My hands clinched into fists as I thought about it.

My eyes squeezed shut quickly as I tried to stop the tears from falling which made me almost trip on a rock.

That seemed to have snapped me out of my self-pity and I took in my surroundings. I noticed that I was right in front of the public library, and people were all over the place, no doubt wonder what I was doing there.

I mean, during my little run, I have come across the rich part of town, which consisted of a bunch of people swimming in dough.

In simpler words, I stand out.

A lot.

Even though I knew it was too risky to stop, I was too tired to continue. The very thought of continuing my long trek was too horrifying to even think of. I collapsed behind the library and the next thing I knew, I was out.

_ (Dream)_

_I was in a large room, filled with all kinds of books. I immediately knew I was in a library. I looked around the room only to find that it was surprisingly empty._

_It didn't feel empty though. It felt as if someone was watch me, and every single move I made. _

_This confused me… a lot._

_Then, a loud noise brought me back to my senses. I looked on with shock as large shelves started falling one by one in perfect order as books crashed to the ground before there pages started turning all by their selves. _

_The room was filled with sound of pages turning when a different noise stood out above all the chaos. _

_I instantly realized what it was because I've done it myself before. It was the sound of tearing, and ripping. That instantly reminded me of the times where I would rip my homework to shreds out of frustration. _

_Shortly after that, the paper shreds flew up into the air and one by one exploded into dust._

_That's when the dream shifted. _

_I was now in a forest, yet, it was quiet._

_There wasn't a single sound, which was highly unnatural._

_I instantly looked around for animals, or bugs… any sign of life excluding the plants. I found nothing._

_Without warning, the leaves, shrubs, and the grass swirled into a green, nature tornado._

_The tornado churned and twirled but I remained unhurt. Soon, the leaves blocked my view and all I could see was green- green everywhere just raking the branches clean as more and more leaves joined the tornado._

Then, I woke up.

My dream was mystifying, as I didn't understand even half of it. It was still interesting though. It was just a dream, nothing special, so keep moving. I stood up, brushed myself off, and continued my journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good day my fellow readers! **

**here's the next chapter and enjoy. :)**

* * *

**last time:**

Then, I woke up.

My dream was mystifying, as I didn't understand even half of it. It was still interesting though. It was just a dream, nothing special, so keep moving. I stood up, brushed myself off, and continued my journey.

* * *

Percy's pov.

As I walked forward, my mind couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

_Its just a dream, chillax. _

But my mind just couldn't drop it. I shook my head and continued forward when I frowned.

What's that?

That _thing _looked like a huge guy, like a football player. I tried to get a better look at him but it was hard considering that I was like 2 miles away. I concentrated more and slightly squinted my eyes when I realized that he has horns.

_All this time running away from smelly Gabe must be messing with my mind; plus, I haven't had a decent meal since I left that house. He cant be having horns._

But deep in my mind, I knew it was true.

I swallowed hard.

That monster stomped closer and I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of _Muscle Man _magazine—bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except under wear— I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms—which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.

His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns—enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener.

I recognized the monster, all right. But he couldn't be real.

He raised his nose to the air sniffing and snuffling when suddenly, the bull-man started tromping toward me.

I raked my brain trying to remember my Greek mythology lessons at school but my mind was blank.

I really wanted to just bolt out of here but I knew I couldn't out run him. Besides, I was weak with hunger with barely any energy left so I figured that I was pretty much crow food.

I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged forward right at me but at the last minute, I barely dodged to the left but it worked.

The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me. This time, he right and let out a bellow of rage when I noticed. because I was to focused on da bull man, I didn't notice another guy standing in an attack position with a **bronze sword **in his hand. He rushed forward towards the bull man and brought his sword down in a downwards arc and the sword met with the minotaur's right horn. The sword slashed through the horn like butter to my absolute surprise. he picked up the horn and then...

CRASH!

I jumped at the noise then looked around in shock.

The bull-man stormed past me like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned back toward me with hatred sparkling in his beady eyes. the guy was nowhere to be seen and I wondered, did I just imagine that?

I looked again only to find that he still had both of his horns. My heart dropped at that thought.

No one is here to help me.

I'm all alone.

I was quickly snapped to my senses when he bellowed in rage and pawing the ground.

He-the monster barreled at me once again and without thinking, I jumped straight up, kicked him in the face while using it as a springboard, and grabbed onto his horn.

I held on for dear life as he shook his furry head trying to get me off of his horn. Then, my body crashed upon a nearby oak tree. I grunted as my body made contact with the tree but I managed to hold on to the horn. I took a deep breath for it knocked the wind out of me but recoiled and coughed when the smell of rotten meat burned in my nostrils.

My feet scrambled up his face as I tried to get on top of the bull man's neck.

once I was on top of his neck, I grabbed the horn with both of my hands and pulled with all my might trying to get that horn off his head like the guy did with his sword. I pulled harder when SNAP! The horn snapped off as the minotaur roared and flung me through the air. I landed on the grass below with a thud and when I sat up, I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.

The monster charged.

Without thinking, I rose to my knees and when the monster neared, I stabbed the weapon with all my strength into his neck right up into his head.

the bull man roared one last time before disintegrating into chunks of sand.

What just happened?

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it and I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**By the way, some really good stories are:**

Lord Perseus Child of Rome by: Anaklusmos14 pairing: Percy/Zoë

Altered Destinies by: Anaklusmos14 pairing: Percy/Zoë

Intertwined Destinies by: Anaklusmos14 pairing: Percy/Zoë

The Queen's Champion by: Anaklusmos14 pairing: Percy/Artemis

The Prince of the Night by: Anaklusmos14 pairing: Percy/Thalia

Everlasting Hero: The Argonauts » by: SharkAttack719 pairing: ?

The son of Vesta » by: Pluto's daughter 11 pairing: Percy/Zoë

**I'm not forcing you to read them, but they are really good.**

**thanks for reading, and please review!**

**-percy44442**


End file.
